


the heartbreak

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Derek Hale Dies, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where i am an asshole and kill derek... (SORRY!!)sterek drabble 10/29 - words of the day: love, heart, husband





	the heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> **please, please read the archive warning and check the tags** 
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“ _ Nononono! _ ” Stiles yells out, falling to his knees next to his husband, his mate.

“ _Derek_!” he shakes the were, but Derek doesn’t move. Stiles feels for a pulse and his heart breaks knowing that his love is gone. “ _ NO! _ ” he screams and lashes out when arms wrap around him.

“Stiles!” he knows it’s Scott who’s pulling him away, but he can’t bear to leave Derek’s side.

He thrashes until Scott lets go. He clutches the lifeless body, tears flowing from his eyes.

“Stiles, the hunters are coming! We need to go!”

“We can’t leave him here, Scott!”

“We have to!”

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please, _please _be gentle with me…__
> 
>  i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
